Por un Beso y algo mas
by Isas-154
Summary: Pues ya el titulo lo dice todo es un YohxAnna, y solo queria decir que estas dos historias por ti las subi hoy por q es mi cumple : ni al caso pero bueno


Por un beso… y algo mas

Bueno pues solo les quiero sugerir que se imaginen a los protagonistas con otra edad si así lo quieren por que la verdad no me gusta que los one shots se den con la edad que tienen en el anime, para mi son muy chicos, pero cada quien como quiera. Lo dejo a su criterio.

_**La letra así es lo que piensan** _

* * *

Yoh estaba en su cuarto recostado en su futón, era muy noche, para esa hora ya había terminado con todo los deberes que le había impuesto su prometida: entrenó, hizo el almuerzo, limpió la casa, hizo la cena, sacó la basura y también a sus amigos xD ya que Anna no quería escándalo y a pesar de la hora que era el shaman seguía vestido y despierto.

Lejos de pensar en todas las cosas que hizo durante el día Yoh estaba pensando en la persona que le ordenó hacerlas…Anna, su prometida.

_-Ay mi linda Anna- suspiró-Como poder confesarte todo lo que siento, que por dentro estoy muriendo, que me estoy consumiendo, ni siquiera te imaginas que llenas mis pensamientos y por temor no me atrevo a llevarte una rosa y decirte te quiero._

_Muy apenas te saludo en la mañana y me despido por las noches, se que te gustaría tanto como a mi que habláramos mas, pero cada vez que te acercas me quedo sin fuerzas con ganas de amarte cada noche estas en mis sueños y cuando despierto me siento tu dueño, es la verdad, es mi triste verdad, por eso es que casi nunca te veo a la cara, tan hermosa, tan bella, tus labios, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser tan dura por fuera y tan frágil por dentro, ese lado tuyo que nunca dejas ver o por lo menos eso piensas ya que yo puedo ver a través de ti, de tus pensamientos, de tus sentimientos y si te viera de nuevo creo que no podría contenerme, como poder abrazarte decirte al oído cuanto te deseo quiero romper las cadenas del maldito miedo un beso quisiera robarte y no puedo… no puedo? Por favor soy un completo cobarde, puedo pelear con quien sea, peleo contra shamanes mas fuertes que yo día tras día y no puedo decirle a una persona (que además es mi prometida) que tan importante es para mi? Claro que si!- se paró muy decidido, salió de su cuarto he iba directamente al de su prometida cuando recordó la hora TT _

_-Debe estar dormida- habló bajo y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio cuando un pensamiento paso por su mente- Vas a dejar esto otra vez? Llevas varias noches sin dormir por pensar en ella, las mismas noches que decides ir a su cuarto a confesarle lo que sientes, y son también las mismas noches que regresas al tuyo diciendo en la mañana será y al día siguiente no haces nada, esperas a que llegue la noche para volver a hacer lo mismo no te parece que ya es tiempo de hablar? O piensas seguir así toda tu vida?- Yoh agachó la cabeza, sabía que ese pensamiento tenía razón y otra vez se decidió a ir al cuarto de su prometida pero una duda llego a su mente, y lo dejo helado_

_- y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi? _

_- nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- volvía esa vocecita llena de razón a su cabeza _

_-esta bien ya voy, solo espero no salir lastimado por la persona mas importante para mi. _

Luego camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta donde adentro estaba su querida itako, la deslizó muy lentamente, entró y la cerró despacio, se dirigió hasta el futón de la habitación, y se hinco para estar masomenos a su altura, ella estaba recostada de lado, con solo su yukata puesta, Yoh respiro profundo y se le quedó viendo

-Te ves tan linda a la luz de la luna- susurro mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella, iba a continuar pero la rubia despertó

-Yoh que haces aquí?- pregunto sin saber que pasaba mientras se sentaba frente a el, su tono frío estaba siendo sustituido por uno suave, resultado de haberse despertado

-_Se ve tan hermosa y ese tono la hace ver aun más_- pensaba mientras se perdía en los ojos negros de la itako, que se canso de esperar y ahora si estaba bien despierta, se dio cuenta de donde estaban y las condiciones

-Yoh te estoy hablando y mas vale que tengas una buena explicación de por que estas en mi habitación

-Yo…yo pues…solo venia a…

-A que Yoh Asakura que es tan importante para que vengas a tan altas horas de la madrugada a MI cuarto- recalcó con la mirada asesina xD

El shaman se armo de valor y dándose cuenta que esta era la oportunidad perfecta contestó

-Vengo a… estoy aquí para…decirte que…te quiero

-o/o- la mirada se fue por completo y ella se sonrojo totalmente, pero como no quería que el la viera así se levantó y dio media vuelta- Yoh si lo que hiciste fue para librarte de tus obligaciones pues no lo lograste y además eso fue… una broma muy pesada, digo decir tal mentira para no hacer tus quehaceres- le dijo con tono de tristeza que no pudo disfrazar, ella pensaba que solo era eso, pensaba que Yoh no la quería

-Anna no es mentira y tampoco es para librarme de hacer las cosas, vine hasta aquí, esta noche a decirte eso por que ya no aguantaba mas estar así, sin tener tu cariño, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres mas que eso Anna, tu eres mi vida, y si no represento lo mismo para ti lo entiendo, pero nada más quería que lo supieras- todo esto lo dijo cuando ya estaba parado

Luego de tal confesión Anna estaba totalmente ruborizada y le creyó todo lo que le dijo, iba a voltear para decirle lo que sentía, pero Yoh se le adelantó, delicadamente la tomo del brazo, la hizo girar y le dio un beso de unos cuantos segundos, se separaron

-Yoh yo también te quiero- le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello para darle un beso, pero el la detuvo

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Anna- le decía lleno de felicidad, luego el beso se fue profundizando; Yoh la tomo de la cintura para acercarla mas a el, poco a poco Yoh llevo a Anna hasta el futón, la recostó y el se puso arriba de ella, la siguió besando y luego fue hasta sus labios y con su tono de voz normal pintada con cierto nerviosismo y lujuria le dijo

-Te deseo Anna, quiero que seas mía, tu lo quieres?

La rubia se impresiono por las palabras, más no dijo nada, solo lo dejo continuar, ese acto era suficiente respuesta para Yoh que la volvió a besar, por su parte Anna retiró la camisa que dejo ver el bien formado torso del chico, después se deshizo de los pantalones. Yoh estaba tocando, explorando cada parte de piel que se ponía en su camino, sus delicados brazos, sus perfectos pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus estilizadas piernas, todo en ella era perfecto para Yoh….

Y ya saben o que sigue ¬¬ (lo siento pero aparte de que soy muy mala escribiendo lo soy mas escribiendo esas partes)

En la mañana Anna estaba recostada en el pecho de su prometido y el la estaba abrazando, los dos placidamente dormidos.

* * *

La verdad no se por que TODOS lo fics que he leído en los que esta pareja tiene relaciones amanecen así, y también igualmente en TODAS las películas amanecen igual, que onda con esto? No viene al caso pero quería ponerlo. 


End file.
